


Nekoma's (Mis)Adventures Into Gaming

by chasingsilvertongues



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Nekoma, idk - Freeform, this is from my drabble blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsilvertongues/pseuds/chasingsilvertongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nekoma team attempts to purchase a new gaming console for Kenma's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekoma's (Mis)Adventures Into Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: it's almost kenma's birthday and the rest of the nekoma team is debating what to get him (maybe they wait outside of the game store overnight to get him the newest pokemon game or something? i don't know do with it what you want).
> 
> my drabble blog is [here](http://haikyuudrabbles.tumblr.com/) and you can request a drabble there!
> 
> Of course, I don't own any of the characters.

“Notice how it’s the Russianwho’s the only one complaining here, Lev?” Kuroo noted as Lev pestered Inuoka for his sweatshirt, considering Lev was the only one of the team, in fact, the entire line, currently wearing just a t-shirt and no jacket of any kind.

The Nekoma team, minus Kenma, was clustered together in the long line outside of the local game store, completely out of their element given that Kenma was the only one on the team that had any knowledge of games whatsoever.

“I’ll just bake him an apple pie, that’s his favorite, right? I mean, then we can all go home where it’s warm is all I’m saying.”

“We are not killing off our setter with your baking, Lev,” Yaku snapped, bouncing up and down to see if the line was moving yet.

“Besides, we’ve only been here an hour and a half and it’s not our fault you thought you could get away with short sleeves at a midnight release.”

Inuoka ducked behind the significantly smaller Yaku in his attempts to escape Lev, who lunged for the sleeve of Inuoka’s jacket. Yaku merely side-stepped and avoided the over-enthusiastic advance from Lev– Inuoka wasn’t so lucky, the two crashing into each other and bumping into Yamamoto, who was too busy making a fool of himself in front of a girl in the line to move out of the way of the ball of limbs crashing towards him.

“You don’t even know anything about video games. Do you even know which one we’re waiting in line for?” Kuroo inquired as he helped Yamamoto up while Yaku lent a hand to Inuoka.

“Of course I do. It’s that thing, you know, that Kenma loves so much. It’s supposed to be like the next DS or something like that.”

“It is the next DS. We are waiting in line for the next DS model, Tora.” Kuroo turned to finally help Lev up off of the ground but stopped short as his face almost met Lev’s. Lev had hopped straight up off of the ground and proceeded to leap from side to side, his head bobbing up and down in the sea of people in the middle of the line.

“The door’s opening, guys, look!” he shouted, pointing excitedly at the doors to the game store, which to the rest of the team still looked closed.

“Lev, what are you talking about? The line’s not even moving,” the team chorused.

“Nononononono! When I was lying on the ground, I could see the doors opening between everybody’s legs! Though, I don’t know how Yaku didn’t see it since he’s that height standing up.”

Yaku kicked Lev as the rest of the team craned their necks to see the front of the line. If the doors had opened, then Lev was the only one on the team that had seen it. However, just as Kuroo was about to roll his eyes at Lev, news spread through the line that the doors would open in five minutes.

“Ha! They had opened, just for a second,” Lev proclaimed before clutching his chest in mock distress. “I can’t believe you guys didn’t believe me. I’m hurt!”

After another thirty minutes of wait, the team was finally inside the doors of the store and Lev hit the carpet, shrieking about the warmth.

“Get off of the floor, you idiot!” Yaku admonished, nudging Lev in the ribs with his toes.

While Lev rolled across the floor to dodge Yaku’s foot, Yamamoto leaned over to Kuroo and asked, “How come we couldn’t have bought Kenma something that wasn’t so expensive?”

They glanced down at Lev, who had wormed his way over to their feet, and Yamamoto added, “… or didn’t involve so much drama?”

Lev jumped up and almost hit Tora in the chin he was so close to him and Inuoka wandered over.

“Yeah, why did we have to get Kenma a DS?” Inuoka wondered, looking at Kuroo since he was the one who suggested it in the first place.

“Are you guys saying that Kenma’s not important enough to deserve something like this? I’m shocked, I thought you cared more about our setter than this!” Kuroo replied indignantly.

“I’m betting you broke Kenma’s DS when you were kids or something and still feel guilty about it, hmm?” Yaku declared smugly, crossing his arms across his chest and awaiting an answer. The team turned to the spluttering and stammering captain, who was struggling to come up with an excuse that would allow him to avoid admitting the obvious at this point.

“I-I-It’s not like I would do something like that on purpose!” Kuroo reluctantly admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “All I was trying to do was to get him to come outside and play volleyball. I didn’t realize I had thrown the volleyball that hard! He didn’t talk to me for weeks, guys, so stop laughing at me!”

Inuoka patted Kuroo on the back sympathetically as the rest of the team dissolved into a fit of giggles in the line that was now steadily creeping forward.

The team stood behind Kuroo and leaned over his shoulder while he paid for the brand new DS model at the cashier’s counter.

“Uh, how are we gonna wrap this thing exactly?” Inuoka whispered to Yaku.

“Good point.”

Yaku leaned forward and tapped Kuroo on the shoulder, who twisted around to face him. “Yo, Kuroo, how exactly were you planning on wrapping this since, as far as I know, none of us own wrapping paper?”

Kuroo turned back to the cashier who was handing him the bag with the console boxed up inside. “Where’s the nearest store that sells wrapping paper? It’s urgent.”

Kenma walked into the gym the next day and dropped his bag on the bleachers. He turned to the court and was met with a suspiciously well-behaved team. They all stood in a line looking at him expectantly and Kenma wondered what they were up to.

“What do you want? Why are you guys acting so weird?” Kenma asked cautiously since Lev looked like he was going to burst from standing still and being quiet for so long.

Kuroo whispered, “One, two, three, now,” and the team started cheering and shouting “Happy Birthday!” while Kuroo presented Kenma a box from behind his back.

“We got you this!” the team proclaimed before they huddled around Kenma while he examined the present, conscious of all the eyes on him.

The box was wrapped in red paper and tied up with a sleek black ribbon. The paper was decorated with hand-drawn paw prints all over. It looks like a excited five-year old drew them, Kenma thought to himself.

“I decorated the paper myself!” Lev announced proudly.

Kenma slowly started to peel the strips of tape off of the paper. He was one of those people who didn’t just rip into their presents, but took their time to make sure they didn’t rip the paper. He finally got the countless pieces of adhesive off and folded the paper away to reveal the pristine Nintendo box.

He clutched the box tightly and looked up at the team around him. He let out a small, high-pitched whine.

“Is he broken?” Yamamoto asked, peering at Kenma with concern.

“No, this is normal when he gets a new game, but usually he isn’t this intense,” Kuroo assured him, though he was starting to grow worried since Kenma hadn’t said anything at all yet.

“ThankyousomuchIhavetogonowbyeeveryone!” Kenma let out before grabbing his bag and the running out the door for home, box in hand.

“Um, maybe we should have waited until after practice to give that to him,” Inuoka suggested.

“Do you think he liked it or something,” Lev joked.

“I think that’s the fastest I’ve seen him move in a long time,” Kuroo laughed as the door to the gym slid shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to request a prompt at [my tumblr blog!](http://haikyuudrabbles.tumblr.com/)  
> Any feedback at all is welcome!


End file.
